Rita Marie Squrls
Physical Traits * Age: 35 * Species: Squirrel * Weight: 150lbs * Height: 5' 0" * Hair: Dark brown, messy bobcut style * Fur Color: Reddish brown, lighter underbelly * Eye Color: Brown Personality Determined, persistent, pushy, directive, loud, sassy, tough, oblivious. Musical Theme Wind God Girl - '''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DUsd6l_7cZ4 Jazzy hollywood / production studios theme. '''Voice Sherri Stoner - Slappy Squirrel: '''https://youtu.be/J-ZjH6mpbyQ?t=30s '''General Other Information * Full Name: Rita Marie Squrls * Hometown: Metroline, born in Illumine * Family: ** Rosemary (Mother) ** Red (Father) ** Margaret (Sister) ** Poppy (Sister) ** Oleander (Sister) ** Clover (Brother) ** Coriander (Brother) ** Cinnamon (Brother) ** Rio (Brother) * Default Outfit: ** Head: Black beret with sunflower pin on left side. ** Body: Smokey gray peacoat with black sash, red ascot, black undergarments, black bodysuit. ** Feet: Black climbing boots. ** Accessories: Very thick swirly glasses. The Providers Information * Nickname Meaning: She is the only one of the crew to not have a nickname. * Role: Monitors and films the crew for the Star Providers television program. At times interferes to direct particular actions. Causes the gang to be more creative in protocol. * Episode Initiated: 1. Foul Ladies With blades * Skills: Has incredible endurance with travel and lifting. Intimidating despite size. Assists in the crew's traveling and clearance for many situations. For unexplained reasons, always has a camera and megaphone at the ready. Is able to utilize many devices in regards to filming, namely a film camera. Story Bio Since a young age, Rita had always wanted to be involved in film. Her career in the industry after college however proved to be mildly successful until she had threatened the life of a beloved celebrity, Jacob Avery, in his own show for a more creative scene to be had. She was promptly fired from her position and found it difficult to find work thereafter, until she encountered the CEO of Worldwide Channel Central (WCC), Orson Alexander. He discussed a prospect for her: to monitor the missions of his side business, The Providers, and display it as a dramatic television series. Enthralled by the idea as well as having nearly complete creative freedom, Rita immediately seized the idea and formally introduced herself to the Star Providers with utter determination. She instantly proved to be even more of a hot-headed superior than Orson could ever be to the Star Providers. Much to her dismay though, the Providers do not favor her in the slightest, save for Star who tries quite hard to include her in the missions to stylize their work even more. As a result, the Providers are generally trapping her, abandoning her, fleeing her, and any other method they can use to distance themselves from her in every assignment. However, because of her ridiculous commitment to her project, she seemingly finds a way to encounter the Providers every time, sometimes through the assistance of Star. Her presence sparks a variety of occurrences in assignments as well, everything from sabotaging crucial mission parts, rescuing the Providers, getting herself captures, and so on. In most assignments, she is not even able to capture much footage, sometimes even none at all or losing the film somehow. Nevertheless, her determination and commitment to her project keeps her fresh and alive at all times, and even seemingly indestructible.